


Quill, Thoughts?

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Lucius likes Quill and Quill likes Lucius, unfortunately the entire team share a braincell.Supportive wife Fayeth, mom friend Sentry and Awkward bisexual Nova try and help their boys. Aila saves the day. Thalia is hot.(rating is due to swearing and a few sex jokes, this is a family friendly fic)
Relationships: Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto & Fayeth, Nova V'Ger/Thalia Whisperwind, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Quill, Thoughts?

Candles flickered on the huge wooden table of the war room aboard The StormChaser. Spread around were tens of maps of various parts of Aerois. Lucius stood with a hand on his hip, a look of deep concentration on his face. Quill was attempting to look at the same small section of map as him, but that required leaning in awfully close. It was becoming increasingly more and more difficult to focus on the maps as his mind was determined to wander. The sweet smell of lavender and violet oils that Lucius always wore, or the subtle warmth his body gave off, or how soft the fabric of his coat was whenever they accidentally brushed against each other. 

"Am I right in believing that this should be our next pitstop?" the elf's voice broke the silence. He was pointing at a small settlement marked on the map. 

"It could be, or with our current supplies we could keep flying a few days and stop here instead." without thinking, Quill took Lucius' hand and brought it a little further down the map to point at a small city. "We could pick up a better load of supplies there, meaning possibly less stops in the future and a faster journey time overall" It was then that Quill realised that he hadn't taken his hand off of Lucius'. 

Turning his head slightly he met his gaze. Quill felt his heart skip a beat, Lucius was so close, and he looked so beautiful in the candle light. A thin strand of platinum blonde hair fell in front of his face, his blue and orange eyes locked with Quill. He could hear Lucius breathing slowly as he inched even closer despite it already feeling like he was filling his space. Their hands found themselves a more natural position entwined together. It was impossible to tell who made the final move they pressed their foreheads together, Lucius closed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry!" Quill jumped back   
"What?"   
"I have to go"  
Lucius opened his mouth to protest but before he even knew what to say Quill was gone. 

*************************************

".. and then he just went running" the elf sobbed into his pile of pillows. "I scared him off, Fayeth!" 

"I doubt he's scared of you" Fayeth muttered as she rubbed her husband's back soothingly. 

"I'm an idiot, but he took my hand, he was so close, in that light he looked.. he looked.. I can't even describe how gorgeous he looked! I realised, I realised how I felt, feelings I've had for so long just tucked away that I haven't even let myself think about, they all just came to the front and I scared him off!" Lucius feebly punched a silky pink throw cushion to demonstrate his frustration. "He probably hates me now, there is no way on Aerois he feels the same way, or he wouldn't have ran away!" 

"You don't know that, maybe he was worried his breath smelt bad or something. You should talk to him, tell him how you feel with your words." Fayeth said. 

"His breath never smells bad, he's perfect.” Lucius sniffled, “Thank you though, for your support."   
"It's okay, you know I don't really get this stuff but you do always have my blessing to romance Quill if that's what you want."   
"I do want, but I can't, I can't risk it. He's my best friend, I might have already ruined that! I just need to back off for a bit, hope he forgets about what happened." 

Meanwhile elsewhere on the ship. Sentry was walking down a corridor rather peacefully until she was jumped by an Aarakocra. 

"AHHhh!" She yelped, raising the Solwyn shield.  
"I'm sorry Sentry!" Quill squawked, flapping his wing in an attempt at a soothing motion.  
"What the heck Quill?!" Sentry gasped, lowering her shield.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated sheepishly.  
"Don't do that to me! I could have flame lanced you and killed you!"   
"I know I'm sorry, I just needed to ask you something important."  
"Oh no, what is it?" Worry began to creep into the guardians voice.   
Quill grabbed her arm and tugged her into his room, slamming the door behind them. He spun around to face her with an intense look in his eyes.   
"Have you ever been in love, Sentry?"   
"Uh, no?" Despite her blank face, Sentry’s confusion was clear in her voice.  
"Hm, is that a guardian thing?” Quill asked, “Do guardians not do romance?"   
"Some do I believe, I personally just never felt it, I've always committed myself to protecting the royal family and now you guys. I've always loved people, I'm absolutely full of love, but I've never thought I needed romantic love too."   
"Okay..that makes sense" Quill pondered for a second "Out of interest, the guardians that do have romance, do they date other guardians or other races? Like elves or something?"   
"I don't really know, Quill, I suppose they would date other guardians, because guardians are very different to any other race. But I don't see why a guardian couldn't date an elf.” Sentry paused. “These are very strange questions, Quill. is something wrong?"   
Quill went quiet for a moment before answering.  
"I always thought I'd only like other Aarakocra, I've only ever seen Aarakocra date other Aarakocra. I've never had real feelings for anyone before but growing up I had crushes on a couple of Aarakocra boys and girls…" he trailed off in thought again.   
"That's okay," Sentry said reassuringly, but she didn't really know how to respond, she had no idea what Quill was trying to say. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"   
"No, hold on." he turned to rummage through his desk before pulling out a small stack of papers. "These are the supply reports, as well as some stuff Nova wrote up about the engines, Lucius needs to read through them before we next land. I can't talk to him right now though. can you take them to him please?" 

Despite not having any facial expressions, Sentry always somehow managed to portray looking concerned very well. "Is everything okay, Quill?"   
"Yes I'm fine, just have a lot to think about, very busy!" Quill looked away, shuffling through his desk in an attempt to appear busy.  
"Okay, well you know you can always come to me if you need to talk." Sentry said softly.  
"I know, thank you very much Sentry." Quill looked up to give her a reassuring smile.  
"No problem, I'll take these reports to Lucius now."  
"Thank you."   
Leaving her friend's room she couldn't help but worry about him, Quill and Lucius had always been very close, he had never been too busy to talk to him before. She really hoped they hadn't gotten into a fight or something. 

She arrived at the captain's bedroom and knocked tentatively. No reply. She knocked again, finally the door creaked open and Fayeth poked her head out. 

"Oh, sorry to interrupt! How are you?" Sentry asked.  
"It's good, I'm good, I was just on my way out, work to do." Fayeth said, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck  
"Oh okay, is Lucius in there? Is he free?"   
"You actually have to pay me one gold per half hour of talking to him" Fayeth said jokingly.  
"Oh, okay!” Sentry said, joke sailing over her big metal head. “Do I have to pay that before or after I speak to him?"   
"It's a joke senty, yes he's free.” Fayeth smiled, “But be careful, he's a little upset"   
"Oh no!" Sentry gasped.  
"I'm sure he'll tell you all about it." Fayeth said, and jogged off down the corridor. 

"Good afternoon!" Sentry tried her cheeriest voice.   
"Nooo..." Came a whine from the pile of throws and pillows.   
"I'm sorry Lucius, do you want to talk about it?" Sentry perched carefully on the corner of his bed.   
"Humph" The blanket pile didn’t offer anything else.  
"Well Quill gave me these reports for you, do you want to read them?" Sentry asked, cautiously extending a hand.  
A slender pale hand came out from under the blanket pile, taking the reports and pulling them into his nest. There was a rustle of papers, and then a sob.   
"Oh no" Sentry's panic began to take over. "What's wrong with the reports? Are they bad!? Is the ship going down!? Are we crashing?! "   
"I think my heart is crashing." Lucius whimpered  
"What?!" Sentry gasped  
"I realised I have feelings for Quill, but he most likely doesn't like me back and now I think I'm going to die of a broken heart" Lucius sobbed under his blankets.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Lucius." Sentry said gently  
Lucius crawled out from under his pile of blankets to rest his head on Sentry's lap. A moment passed as she stroked his hair and tried to ignore the amount of snot he was dripping on her tunic.   
"Did he say anything?" he finally muttered.   
"Uh, yes?"   
"Tell me." He mumbled into her lap.  
"I don't know if you would want to.." Sentry trailed off, brushing his hair away from his face.  
"Please."   
"He told me about how he only likes to date Aarakocra and he mentioned not wanting to talk to you right now,” Sentry paused and Lucius sniffled, “I'm sorry, that's really not good is it." she continued.  
Lucius sniffled again, "No, it's really not."   
More silence and more snot and tears fell into the guardians lap.  
"Right, I'm tired of this!" Lucius finally spoke again. "I'm done crying!"   
"Are you sure?" Sentry asked   
"Yep." He said, voice wobbling and ears drooping.  
"It's okay if you're still sad." Sentry said gently.  
"I am still sad, but I'm not going to get over it wallowing in my pit.” Lucius sat up, forcing his voice to sound brave. “I'm a big boy now. I need to move on, work through my feelings."   
"Okay.." Sentry said hesitantly.  
"I'm done talking about it!” Lucius huffed, “I've probably already made Quill very uncomfortable, I just want to try going back to being his friend and hope he forgives me for making it all so awkward."   
"I'm not entirely sure that's the most healthy way of dealing with this… But I don't really have anything else to suggest.” Sentry fussed, “As long as you and Quill are still friends then everything should be okay."   
"Yes, friends." Lucius wiped his face on Sentry's clothes one last time.   
"But if you do ever want to talk about it I am here for you Lucius." She said, rubbing circles on his back.  
"I know sentry, thank you…” Lucius stood up, turning away “I'm going to read these reports now.."   
He turned to look at the paper, tears started to well up in his eyes   
"Are you okay?"   
"Quill has such cute handwriting…” He sniffled, ”Totally illegible, but adorable..." 

*************************************

"Nova! Nova Nova Nova!"   
Quill jogged down the hallway.   
"Wah!" Nova gasped, nearly dropping her book.   
"A word, please?" Quill asked, ruffling his feathers back into place after  
"Okay..?" She asked hesitantly  
"Private, top secret!" Quill said, glancing around the corridor.  
"Oh." Nova opened the nearest door that happened to be a very small and dark supply cupboard. "In here?" she asked.   
"Sure.." Quill said. They stepped inside and closed the door. 

"So, what do you want?" Nova asked  
"Uhhh, I, uhhh…” Quill stuttered. “I've been doing a lot of thinking.. and searching within myself.. and.. umm.. "   
"I can't handle this suspense, Quill!" Nova grabbed Quill by the shoulders and shook the Aarakocra back and forth.  
"I realised I might be in love with Lucius!" Quill blurted out.  
"Oh… Ohhh… Wow..."  
"Yeah..." Quill said sheepishly  
"That's amazing! You guys will be great together! I'm so happy for you!" Novas squeezed Quill in a tight hug  
"That's the problem.." Quill let out a nervous laugh.  
"What do you mean?" Nova asked, furrowing her brow.  
"We're not together, I have no idea if he feels the same, there's possibly something there but I need to know if he actually like likes me before I do anything or we could ruin our whole friendship!" Quill babbled.  
"Oh, okay. So ask your eye." Nova said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No!!" Quill huffed  
"Why not?" Nova raised an eyebrow  
Nova felt Quill shuffle awkwardly.  
"H'esper can hear what I ask..."   
"You think H'esper will be jealous that you like another boy?" Nova asked  
"No!” Quill squawked “I mean it's clearly an abuse of my power! He could just take it away from me!"   
"Oh…” Nova mumbled “That makes more sense."   
"So I need you to ask Lucius if he likes me, but don't ask him. Just get him to say how he feels, but don't let him know what you're doing."  
"Oh, so nothing difficult then?!" Nova asked incredulously   
"Please?" Quill asked  
"Every time I've ever met anyone cute you ruin it for me!” Nova poked him in the chest as she spoke, “You’re always talking to them and making me look very uncool!"   
"I try to help!" Quill huffed defensively, raising his wing  
"Well you never do very well." She huffed  
"Okay, well,” Quill began, “If you do this for me next time you meet literally anyone-” Nova glared at him. “I won’t speak to them."   
"Promise?" She asked, extending a hand towards him  
"Promise." Quill agreed, sticking out his wing. Their hands found each other in the dark and they locked pinky fingers.   
"Right, let's get out of here, this is getting weird." Nova muttered as she pushed the door open. They stumbled out, blinking in the sudden bright light. As soon as his eyes adjusted, Quill looked up just in time to see Lucius walking towards them.  
"Shit." he mumbled   
"Uh oh..." Nova giggled nervously.   
"Were you both just in that cupboard?" Questioned Lucius.   
"Yep, there was a problem with the engine!" Nova lied, Quill’s eyes were glued to the floor, he thought if he didn't say anything maybe Lucius wouldn't notice him.   
"The engine in the cupboard?" Lucius asked, a single eyebrow hiking higher on his face  
"There isn't an engine in the cupboard." Nova said slowly.  
"I know that!”  
"We were looking for oil, in the cupboard." Nova explained, paused, then reached out and pushed Lucius’ eyebrow down.  
"Did you find it?"   
Nova looked down at her empty hands, "Don't need it now." She said "Problem fixed itself!"   
"Good to hear." Lucius smiled. 

"We have to go now, look at the engine some more." Nova grabbed Quill's arm and started to jog away in the opposite direction to where Lucius was heading. As soon as they were out of earshot Nova burst into a fit of giggles.   
"It's not funny Nova!” Quill snapped “He's going to know something's up!"   
"It is a bit funny." Nova said between the last of her giggles.  
"The engine room isn't even in this direction!" Quill hissed.  
"He doesn't know that." Nova waved her hand dismissively.

*************************************

Nova hopped down off of her little stool that she used to reach the higher parts of the engine. She strolled over to her work bench, rolled up her sleeves and began to sort through a messy pile of notes. A knock on the door pulled her away from her work. 

"Nova?" came Lucius' voice from the other side of the door. Oh, he does know where the engine room is, Nova thought as she opened the door.   
"Good morning, how are you? Just checking in, making sure that problem you mentioned yesterday is definitely fixed." Lucius asked, peaking in  
"I'm great thank you, and that was just a false alarm actually, nothing to worry about." Nova grinned.   
"Glad to hear it" Lucius gave a small smile and turned to leave, "I best be off then." 

"Oh wait, one more thing!" Nova chirped up, grabbing Lucius’ sleeve.  
"Yes?" Lucius asked, turning back around.  
"Quill, thoughts?" Nova leaned against the doorframe, attempting to look casual.   
"Quill?" Lucius asked nervously.  
"Yep, Qillek Ad Khollar, kinda this tall" She gestured to just under her own height, and Lucius raised her hand a little bit. "one arm, sort of pretty for a bird, I guess, if you’re into that kind of thing."   
"I know who Quill is?" Lucius said in a deeply confused tone.  
"What do you think of him?" She folded her arms in front of her chest, trying desperately to look casual.   
"He's… fine." His voice wobbled and the pointed tips of his ears turned pink.   
"Just fine?" Nova asked leadingly.  
"Oh I don't know! what do you think of him?!" Lucius struggled not to burst into tears.   
"I love him." Nova said simply. What a silly question, Quill was her best friend, practically her brother, of course she loved him.   
"Oh, you love him..?" Lucius' voice had gone very quiet.   
Nova didn't know what to say, her attempt so far had been way too straightforward. If she pried anymore Lucius would definitely catch onto what she was trying to ask him.   
"I'm going to go now..." Muttered Lucius, he slammed the engine room door and almost sprinted back to his room.

He had to hold back the urge to knock his belongings off of his dressing table in rage. He should have seen this coming when he caught them in the cupboard together yesterday, he knew Nova was lying about why they were in there. He forced himself to inhale deeply. He couldn't let himself be angry about this. If Nova loved Quill that was totally understable, who wouldn't love Quill? They were his friends and if they liked each other then he should be supportive of their relationship. He shouldn't be jealous, it's Quill's choice who he wants to be with, he can't force Quill to choose him. If Quill is happy he will be happy too. Plus Nova is a great match, she's incredibly smart and funny and brave and strong willed just like Quill, they will make a beautiful couple. 

*************************************

"You're in love with a strange man" Nova announced, letting herself into Quill’s room.   
"Hey! I could have been changing!" Quill squawked affrontedly   
"You physically can't be naked with all those feathers, Quill." Nova rolled her eyes, sitting on his bed with a little bounce.  
"I could have been doing anything, I could have Lucius in here and we could have been-"   
"EWWW!" Nova cut him off, "I don't want to think about that!” Nova crossed her arms.  
“Plus I knew he wasn't in here because I was just talking to him and he was being very cagey about how he feels about you" She continued.  
"Oh no." Quill sighed  
"I'm sorry, Quill, I tried" Her tone changed from joking to serious.   
Quill sighed again, "It's okay, maybe he just isn't into me, that's okay."   
"I am really sorry,” Nova patted Quill on the back “I wish he would just tell me, but he's acting so strange."  
"We had a moment the other day and I probably read a lot more into it than I should have. He probably just feels awkward about it, I'm probably making it worse." Quill shook his head and paced the room.   
"Maybe you should just leave it a while and see if anything else happens?” Nova offered, trying not to track his anxious pacing so she wouldn’t get dizzy. “Maybe he will confess his love to you when he feels the moment is right."   
"Maybe, yes." Quill laughed nervously. "Until then I'm allowed to embarrass you in front of all the pretty girls I like because you didn't get me the information I need.   
"I suppose that's only fair." Nova pouted. 

*************************************

Nova dangled her legs off of the side of her top bunk aboard the Twinstar. "This is fun, like a sleepover, we should talk about boys!"   
"You wanna talk about Thalia." Aila teased, leaning against the ladder of the bunk bed.   
"What of it?" huffed Nova, trying to subtly aim her kicking legs towards Aila.   
"I'm surprised you didn't end up sleeping in her room." Aila laughed, crossing her arms.   
"I wish." she sighed, resting her head in her hands.  
"Lucius had the guts to bunk with Quill, I wonder if they’ll finally smash so we can stop wading around in their mud thick tension." Grumbled Aila.   
"Aila, don't bully Lucius about his unrequited feelings." Scolded Sentry.   
"Wait, what are we talking about? I was thinking about what I'd be doing if I was in Thalia's room right now." Nova looked up from where she had been scribbling in a thick notebook.  
"Lucius confided in me that he has feelings for Quill but unfortunately Quill doesn't feel the same, apparently he also shared this with Aila but she's not being very nice about it." said Sentry.   
"He didn't tell me shit," Laughed Aila, "I can just see it because I’m not fucking stupid."  
"Lucius likes Quill?!?!" Nova gasped   
"Congrats on being the last person in the multiverse to know." Aila mocked  
"Are you sure? He actually said he likes him, like romantically?" Nova asked, leaning off of the side of the bed.  
"He told me he has feelings he wants to pursue but clearly Quill doesn't feel the same, he was naturally very upset about it." Sentry told Nova, grabbing the back of her coat to steady her.  
"No, no no no!" Nova bounced on her bed, grinning from ear to ear, "You're wrong, Quills in love with Lucius! He told me but he thought he didn't feel the same. He asked me to find out if he did or not but I failed my mission, but now If Lucius likes Quill and if I tell Quill he will have to stop embarrassing me in front of Thalia and I might have a chance with her! " Nova babbled   
"Yeah, because it's totally Quill who's been ruining your game up until now" laughed Aila   
"This is so exciting!" gasped Sentry, letting go of Nova to clap, "If Quill likes Lucius back Lucius will be so happy"   
"I need to go and tell Quill, but I need to get him away from Lucius because it will ruin it otherwise. They need to confess to each other in their own time. Let's make a plan." she fumbled for her notebook   
"What will get Quill's attention but not Lucius'?" puzzled Sentry   
"Maybe we could get Lucius out of the room and then I could go in, you could dress up as someone selling fine silk gloves.."   
"This is painful to watch, I'm just going to tell them" grunted Aila as she turned and left the room.   
"No Aila! I have to be the one to tell Quill or I'll never get to sleep with Thaila!" Nova cried, dropping her notebook and jumping from the top of the bunk bed. Sentry went to catch her, but Nova was already scurrying past her out of the room.

*************************************

Lucius was doing very well at keeping his feelings for Quill hidden away on their shelf in his brain. Their friendship was enjoyable enough that he could spend time with Quill and not wish too desperately that they could be more than platonic.   
They had playfully fought over who was going to sleep on the top bunk, settling it with an arm wrestle that Quill won. For now they were both sitting on Lucius' bed, quietly talking about nothing in particular.

Suddenly their door was kicked open and they were met with the sight of a very fed up looking Aila "Boys!" She called out. "Just kiss already please, you both like each other! Thank you, I've done my bit now." She spun around and left, slamming the door again behind her.   
Lucius was in shock.   
"Lucius…" muttered Quill "what was that about?"   
"I'm sorry." Said Lucius, his voice barely a whisper.   
"What?" Quill was becoming increasingly more confused by the second.   
"I do like you, Quill" Lucius said to his lap, not daring to meet the other man's eyes.   
"Really?" Quill couldn't contain the hope in his voice   
"Yes, I've had feelings for you for a while now but I never knew how to cope with them. It's clear you don't feel the same, I thought Nova…" he trailed off because his brain stopped forming sentences due to a wing being wrapped tightly around his waist.   
"Come here" Quill smiled, pulling Lucius onto his lap   
"Take Aila's advice and kiss me." Lucius planted a kiss on the top of Quills beak, and then another on the soft feathers on the top of his head.   
"I like you too, Lucius." Quill confessed, nuzzling his fluffy cheek against Lucius' face.

Suddenly their bedroom door was once again under attack, this time by Nova.   
"Quill, I need to tell you something!"   
The boys tried to jump away from each other but it was too late, she had definitely seen their embrace.   
"Aila got here first didn't she." Nova stomped her foot.   
"Yes I did." Aila appeared behind Nova in the door frame. "Come on, I think the guys want to be alone right now, let's hope this ship has thick walls." She picked Nova up as if she weighed nothing and swung her over her shoulder.   
"Aila, please! Quill needs to help me sleep with Thalia!"   
"Right, I guess I've already done this once tonight, let's do it again." Aila sighed and she began carrying Nova away.   
"Where are we going?!" Nova’s voice was muffled and her vision was impaired by the fact her face was buried in Aila's lower back.   
"Thalia, I've got a gift for you." Said Aila in the closest thing she had to a cheery voice. Suddenly Nova found herself in the pilot seat of the Twinstar, in the lap of a medusa.  
"Thank you Aila, what a pretty little gift." Thalia grinned. Nova buried her face in her neck in an attempt to hide the shade of purple her cheeks had become. A curious snake licked the shell of Nova's ear, causing her to giggle.   
"I'm here to advise you guys to kiss and now I'm leaving because I don't want to see anymore of this affection." Aila said dryly, then made a dash for the door guessing this was going to escalate far quicker than the last pairing she prompted.   
She was right, as soon as Aila's back was turned Nova’s face was between Thalia's hands as they pressed their lips together.

Once Thalia had run out of breath she had to pry the genasi off of her face. Nova pouted.   
"I'll kiss you again in a moment, don't worry my dear" Thalia smirked, "I'm just very curious as to what brought this on."   
"Quill liked Lucius, but Lucius didn't like Quill, but he did but he wouldn't tell me, but he told Sentry, and everyone was not telling me for ages until just now and Aila made them kiss, but I wanted to kiss you, but Quill wouldn't let me so Aila made me." Nova babbled all in one breath.  
There was a beat.   
"What?" Thalia asked, completely bewildered.  
"Quill and Lucius are kissing now." Nova said simply.  
"Because Aila made them?" Thalia asked.  
"Yep" Nova nodded vigorously.  
"I assumed they were already a couple." Thalia said dryly.  
"They could have been if Lucius had just told me he likes Quill! And then I would have kissed you sooner because Quill wouldn't have made me look uncool in front of you!" Nova huffed petulantly.  
Thalia laughed, "My dear, beautiful Nova, that wasn't Quill’s fault."   
Nova was too busy blushing over being called beautiful that her brain didn't process the rest of the sentence. Thalia wrapped her arms tightly around Nova's small waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

*************************************

Quill and Lucius lay together on the bottom bunk, their limbs tangled together, Lucius had his face buried in the soft fathers of Quill's shoulder.  
"I'm so confused." muttered Lucius in between placing small kisses on any part of Quill he could reach.   
"Me too" smiled Quill. He nuzzled his beak into Lucius' hair, enjoying the sweet smell of the herbs he washed it in.   
"I thought you didn't like me back, I thought you only liked Aarakocra and then I thought you were dating Nova."   
Quill stifled a laugh "I'm sorry, but, Nova?! I could never, that would be like dating my sister!"   
"But you were giggling in the cupboard together."   
"I was talking to her about you! I asked her to find out if you like me too but she couldn't get it out of you!"  
"Oh, she never asked me, if she had just asked me 'do you have feelings for Quill?' I would have said yes."  
"That's sweet." Quill playfully pecked the top of Lucius' head.   
Lucius' hand found its way under Quill's shirt where he played with the soft warm feathers on his stomach. They cuddled in silence until Lucius felt Quills breathing slow and he assumed he was asleep. He plucked a feather from Quill's chest.   
"Ow! What the fuck Lucius?!" Quill gasped, rubbing the spot where his feather had been.  
"I thought you were asleep." Lucius said sheepishly.  
"I almost was, but that really hurt!" Quill squeaked.  
"I'm sorry, I needed a new one, my old one is getting scruffy because I carry it around everywhere." Lucius said, blushing.  
"Huh? Where did you get the last one?"   
Lucius fell silent for a moment before admitting "I took it when you were dead, to remember you by."   
"I'm sorry Lucius... You can ask me whenever you like and I'll always be happy to give you as many feathers as you like.” Quill said softly, then he huffed, “But ones that are already loose!"   
"Thank you." Lucius kissed Quill on the cheek "Are you going to sleep on the top bunk?"   
“Can I sleep down here with you?" Quill asked shyly.  
"That's a little forward.. But yes, I would like to cuddle more" Lucius' blush reached the tips of his ears.   
"We can cuddle all night if you don't take any more feathers."   
"I promise." Lucius nuzzled into Quill's chest and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this silly little thing, big up my boyfriend for teaching me how to use dialogue tags xoxo gossip bird


End file.
